


兔

by Dina_Mushroom



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dina_Mushroom/pseuds/Dina_Mushroom
Summary: 兽人注意





	兔

**Author's Note:**

> 兽人注意

小兔子作为一只兔族兽人，分化得很不彻底。不像他的那些分化好的族人一般拥有比较好隐藏的特征，比如藏在裤子下的毛茸茸小尾巴，或者抿住嘴就看不大出来的两颗长门牙；小兔子的兔族特征十分明显，白色的头发，宝石一样晶莹透明的红色眼睛，最显眼的还是他那两只长长的垂下来的耳朵。本来像他这样分化不彻底的兽人就是被欺负的对象，偏偏他又是只人畜无害的垂耳兔，体型也要比其他兽人小了一圈，看起来就像一个白化病的人类幼童，在兽人学校总是被同学们嘲笑、霸凌，被狼人、鬣狗小混混们吓得蹲在墙角缩成一团瑟瑟发抖。  
这天，鬣狗又来找他的麻烦。鬣狗们把他拎到学校小树林里，先是搜刮了他所有的零用钱，然后开始拿他撒气；他对鬣狗那双绿色的眼睛有着本能的恐惧，只能用垂耳捂住自己的眼睛，缩成一团，任兽人们对他拳打脚踢。估计是揍累了，抑或是想到了更好的戏弄的方法，鬣狗揪着他的衣领把他从地上拉起来。小兔子抖得更厉害了，仍紧紧闭着眼睛，他耳朵上的绒毛已经被眼泪打湿，乱糟糟地粘在脸上。黑暗中，他等待着更狠的拳脚袭来，却意外地嗅到一股腥臭烘热的气息逼近他的脸，随后一根巨大的肉棒抽到了他的脸颊上；他惊恐地睁开眼睛，却只看到了自己的在光照下透明的耳朵和上面泛红的血管。随后，鬣狗的爪子捏住了他的下巴，疼得好像要被捏碎了；腥咸的东西被硬生生捅进了他的嘴，“给我舔。”鬣狗戏谑的声音钻进了他的耳膜，他差点被口腔的异物感逼吐，但还是努力地挪动舌头环绕柱身。要是我分化出长长的兔子门牙就好了，他突然不合时宜地这样想着。鬣狗张狂地笑了，一只爪揪起他的两只耳朵，另一只爪子扣住他的后脑勺，在他的嘴里蛮横地冲撞了起来。小兔子被呛得泪水涟涟，泪水迷蒙中只能看见鬣狗毛乎乎的棕黑色小腹和紫红的性器在眼前不停放大，缩小。其他鬣狗也狞笑着扯下裤子，露出一根根狗屌来。他们拿小兔子胡乱发泄了一通后，这时有鬣狗把他提了起来，扒下了他的裤子。小兔子意识到接下来将会发生什么，惊恐地挣扎了起来。兽人作为人类与兽类的中间带，本身对于性的道德感较人类而言就稍有欠缺，但小兔子还是被这种屈辱和恐惧的感觉所笼罩，眼泪大颗大颗地从无辜地睁大了的红宝石中滴落，砸在草坪上。  
“你们在干什么？”突然，一个沉稳却带着威严的男声传来。鬣狗们回头，很快认出那是学校某位老师，便扫兴地丢下小兔子，提起裤子作鸟兽散。小兔子立刻在原地缩成一团，抖成了筛糠；他白色的绒毛被揉得乱七八糟，还沾了不少黏糊糊的精液。一件西装外套罩在了他的身上，小兔子被吓得打了个哆嗦，随后他感觉到自己被整个轻柔却有力地抱起；一仰头，对上了男人的视线。那是一名高大的人类男性（兽人学校的老师基本上都是人类，除非一些教兽类知识的），健康的小麦色肌肤，眼睛狭长又深邃，剑眉帅气又带一分肃杀，鼻梁高挺，薄唇如刀锋（总之就是特别霸道总裁特别帅XD）。小兔子都看愣了，就呆坐在他怀中静静地用眼光一遍遍地描摹他那俊美的轮廓。他还是第一次看到这么有气场的人类，还这么帅。  
老师把他抱到了保健室，让温柔美丽的绵羊老师给他清理干净，放在保健室的小床上，看他瑟瑟发抖还给他裹了一层小被子。（p.s.写到这里的时候我突然想到被子会不会填满了绵羊老师的毛，想想就觉得超可爱，想打滚的那种）裹在洁白蓬松被子里的小兔子看起来更像一只小兔子了，两只耳朵垂在被子外面，抖啊抖的，红红的眼睛看起来就像是一直在哭，可爱又让人心疼。  
老师将这件事上报了学校，那几名作恶多端的鬣狗也受到了处分；与此同时，小兔子也芳心暗许，开始了自己的暗恋。他打听到了老师的名字叫元绪，教数学的，是学校有名的帅哥老师，钻石王老五。元老师为人正直、稳重，斯文、成熟、帅、帅、帅（重要的事情说三遍），还有型（之前在保健室脱了西装只穿衬衫的老师看得出来身材超级好，肩宽腰细，绷紧的衬衫透出胸肌和腹肌的轮廓），对小兔子也非常体贴。他常常来慰问安抚受了惊吓的小兔子，并耐心地问询他是否还收到了其他的欺凌；小兔子也壮起自己的小小兔胆各种借口跑去找他，恨不得粘在他身边。其实元老师对他也颇有好感，谁能拒绝这样一只爆可爱的小兔子呢？他清澈的眼睛看自己时亮的像要滴出水来，说话也害羞到结结巴巴，本来就白皙的仰起的小脸粉嘟嘟地红起来，连薄薄的耳朵也充起血，让人忍不住想咬一口。如此明显，元老师看见他心里也软绵绵甜蜜蜜的，就好像心窝里住了一只小兔子一样。  
后来小兔子还借口自己的数学不好，缠着闹着要元老师给他补课。他趴在书桌上小小的手捏着笔认真一笔一画地计算的样子可爱极了，元老师就坐在旁边盯着他纤长浓密的白色睫毛，随着小兔子的呼吸一抖一抖的耳朵。有一次他实在忍不住了，低头在他柔软像蒲公英一样的睫毛上啄了一下，鼻子碰到了他软得不像样的白色兔毛；小兔子脸上立刻起了两片火烧云，红得像他的眼睛一样。  
元绪微笑着看着他，缓慢却坚定地凑了过来。小兔子红着脸闭上了眼睛，他的睫毛轻轻扇动着，像两片蝴蝶的翅膀。元绪有力的臂膀环绕起小小的兔团，宽大的手掌伸进小兔子的衣服，贪婪而温柔地触摸小兔子光滑细嫩的背部，在纤细的蝴蝶骨上打着圈，另一只手搓揉着尾椎骨那一片没分化出小兔尾却长了一片稀疏白色绒毛的皮肤。他们缠绵而用力地接吻，舌在彼此的口腔中流转挑拨，直至吻到喘不过气才分开，扯出了一根暧昧的银丝。元绪看向他，小兔子显然已经绵软了，舌头无力地含在一边，急促地喘息着，红色的眼睛也氤氲一片情欲的水雾，一副随时都要高潮的表情。元绪把手伸进了他的裤子，小兔子听话地大张开双腿，他摸到了他小小勃起的的兔丁丁；他用手指夹弄着小小的小口红（💄），搓揉着顶端，不到两分钟的时间，他的小兔子就突然弓起了腿，僵硬了一下，发出“咕咕”的含糊的叫声就射在了他手里。他早就听说兔子会秒射，但还是被兔子意乱情迷的样子弄得笑出了声，一边把精液往他后穴处抹一边调笑：“以前总是听龟兔赛跑的童话……小兔子果然很‘快’。”小兔子羞得往他怀里钻，毛茸茸的脑袋拱得他心痒痒的；他一边安慰地轻拍小兔子的后背，一边用手指试探着给他扩充。小兔子后穴柔软而滚烫地吸着他的手指，他受不了了，稍挺起身舔他薄薄的兔耳。小兔子的兔耳是敏感带，被他舔弄得迅速充血发烫，变成两片红兔条（？）；他又往下，掀起小兔子的衣服，去吸吮他那小小的乳头。小兔子舒服得呻吟出声，丝毫没有异物入侵感，下身也顺利地源源不断地分泌出肠液。这时他的小兔子差不多整个都被扒光了，但元绪衣服还完好地穿在身上，只是下身早就支起了帐篷；看兔兔已经做好了准备，元绪也解开皮带，他的那啥也迫不及待地弹了出来。小兔子羞到又用兔耳捂住了自己的眼睛，他感觉到元绪的某个部位仅仅没入了一个顶端就又射了一通。元绪慢慢地插入进去，其间小幅度地抽插着，传来的紧密包裹的快感差点让他呻吟出声；最后终于整根没入，满足地发出了一声满足的喟叹。兔兔被日到浑身颤抖，快感一波一波地袭来，他招架不住，只能无助地绷紧了自己的脚趾，高高扬起头，发出兔子的唧唧叫声；很快，他突然觉得有什么不对劲，他体内的物什居然从顶端膨开了，越涨越大，他感觉自己的内部被撑开，身体里某一点一直被顶着，碾得他直哆嗦。“？？？”兔兔吓到差点蹬动后腿，他记得人类好像不会有这种结构？？？元绪似乎也发觉了兔兔的惊异，喘着粗气低低地嗔笑起来，把手从兔兔的背后抽出，慢慢地解开了自己的衬衫的扣子。兔兔瞪大了眼睛，他看到设想中原本应该是硬硬的八块腹肌的地方居然是八块一格一格一块一块的——龟腹甲。他伸出小手，努力地环住元的腰，伸进衣服摸摸元的背，居然是——龟壳。  
小兔内心os：“？？？我滴个龟龟？？？我居然被龟日了？？？？？？”  
元绪笑得更甚，俯身在兔兔耳边，他的嗓音因为情欲而变得嘶哑低沉更加富有磁性：“怎么了小兔子，后悔跟我比赛了么？”

事后 - - - - 元绪：（笑）小傻子，元绪就是龟的别称呀。兔兔：行吧！（把头拱进元绪怀里）


End file.
